Castle Cats Wiki:Rules for Editors
Disclaimer: This article is not a tutorial on how to build or edit pages. When Creating a Page For starters, two obvious rules are to make sure that the page being created doesn't already exist, and to make sure that the content actually exists in the game in the first place. On the assumption that both of these criteria are met, we move on to the following: In order to maintain a uniformity across articles, we advise that editors familiarize themselves with the existing visual structure of the type of article you wish to create. This can be achieved by looking at a few existing pages or by visiting the appropriate article type template page to see the most recent build, with commentary. Any new article can typically be copy-pasted from an existing article of the same type, then edited down from there or from the template (preferred method, where applicable; especially for heroes, due to variances between them). Cats The current cat article build exists in Template:Cat. Do not call this template on a new page. If an editor wishes to either use or learn about the current build, they should navigate to this template, then copy and paste the code from it. However, because much of the actual article data is handled behind the scenes, the editor should be familiar with the following templates, the templates that they call, and how to both read and edit them: *Template:Cat info *Template:LTO *Template:Book *Template:Skills1 and Template:Skills2 *Template:Traits *Template:Rarity *Template:Event *Template:Ember If anyone is unsure about how any of these or their child templates work, feel free to ask. Events Events should be identified prior to a new page being created for it. Look for the following criteria in-game: *Is it content heavy or complex? **Is there more than just a microtransaction and/or a few cats obtainable in one or more ways? **Is a table almost a necessity to convey the information simply? *Does it contain a questline? If "no" to all of these questions, then a new article might not be needed. If its' information can be stated without a table and/or in one to two paragraphs, then please do not create a new article. If "yes" to even one of these questions, please observe a relevant existing event article(s) and their design structure. The most recent, the better. The editor can also visit Template:Event Design if it's a full event. As with the Cat design template, please do not call this template in an article; copy and paste it, at most. Utilities and Miscellaneous pages don't generally have a specific style at present. Uniformity might exist for these in the future, but they tend to vary wildly in content. Please look over existing pages that are similar to what is intended, and try to use that as a general guideline, but there is not currently a hard and fast rule. When Editing Please do not include content that does not exist or posit trivia that is not somehow supportable inside the game world. Typographical or punctuation errors are fine and will not be cause for action (beyond textual correction); however, be aware that making a connection that is not backed up by in-game sentiments or observation are subject -- at minimum -- to the removal of your edit. When in doubt about your trivia proposal, start a comment discussion on the page in question instead of editing. Example: suggesting that a cats' clothing is referencing a character from elsewhere is fine; however, attributing mannerisms from the character being referenced onto the cat, without a line or description capable of backing it up, is not recommended. Edits should include a reason that reflects the edit that was made. This is a recommendation more than a rule; action will not be taken solely for not having a reason. Note: if the stated reason does not obviously reflect the edit, the editor may have his or her edits more heavily scrutinized going forward, but will generally not result in demotion or ban unless the edit itself warrants either; see below. Discussions and Commentary There are two rules for this, but they cast a very wide net: Topic Stay on it. If your comment does not relate to the page that it is on, it is subject to removal at any time. "I like/dislike this cat with an enclosed reason," is fine; "I think this cat is referencing thing, preferably with explanation, if it's even possibly obscure," is also fine; "thinking about tacos makes me hungry," when neither tacos nor hunger are on the page or comment string, is not fine, and may result in said comment being removed if an obvious progression can not be identified. That having been said, if a conversation appears to veer off-topic, please relocate to a message wall, as those will not be moderated for topic. Interactions Please try not to cause unnecessary and undue conflict with other members or users. If you disagree with a users' trivia suggestion, reply constructively; and if you are being criticized, reply with the intention of supporting your trivia suggestion with additional information or a deeper explanation of your thought processes. Try to interact better than you would were they in person, and if that isn't possible, then at least try to be civil; regardless what trivia is being suggested: name calling, insulting one another, is not the kind of interaction that we want to see here. To put it simply: we are not the developers, we don't always know exactly what all of their intended references or inspirations are for each cat, so we want to encourage supportable theories; anything that you feel has in-game evidence to support it -- an appearance or personality trait/quirk that the cat shares with the reference being suggested -- we here would love to hear your thoughts on it. Disciplinary Action If an edit is determined to be in violation of the above, then the content and context of the edit itself, as well as any history of violations by the editor (if applicable), will affect the severity of action taken. This can range from as little as simply reverting an edit to as much as a written advisement of what not to do moving forward. Repeated needs for advisement may result in more severe action being taken or the cross-wikia history of the editor being taken into account. Vandalism The majority of disciplinary action will, admittedly, likely be pretty tame -- I would prefer to not take action unless necessary; however, blatant or obvious vandalism will result in both a written advisory and an incremental ban when noticed. If the vandalism in question is due to inexperience with wiki editing, then please attempt to revert the error or -- at bare minimum -- bring the error to the attention of an admin or content moderator as soon as possible and include an explanation of what it was that you were attempting to do.